


Welcome home

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Keith couldn't believe that Kolivan had sent him back for something like that. He couldn’t even believe Allura had asked. They were fighting a war after all.So, when he stepped into the common room (and almost bumped into Shiro) the last thing he had expected was Hunk’s soft laugh. “I think we all just lost.”





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Voltron Card Exchange. Since the handwritten version might still be in the mail, I'm not writing for whom exactly.  
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Much love  
> Mal

Keith couldn't believe that Kolivan had sent him back for something like that. He couldn’t even believe Allura had asked. They were fighting a war after all.

So, when he stepped into the common room (and almost bumped into Shiro) the last thing he had expected was Hunk’s soft laugh. “I think we all just lost.”

Keith blinked.

But Shiro smiled warmly at him. “Welcome home, Keith.”

That didn’t really explain anything. Not Hunk's sentence, nor Pidge’s whistle. He narrowed his eyes. “I can’t believe you got me here for Christmas.”

Lance leaned over the couch. “You can argue all you want, you still have to kiss Shiro." He grinned and pointed to the doorframe. "Mistletoe.”

Keith blinked again. That explained some. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as Shiro’s old promise rang in his ears.

 

_"Once the war is won, I’ll take you on a date."_

 

Almost fleetingly Shiro kissed him.

Keith stared at him. “You know if you’re going to kiss me, make it a real one.”

And Shiro did.


End file.
